This invention is related to gates or closures for building openings such as barns, and more particularly to a removable gate comprising a plurality of vertically spaced, horizontal pipes supported in the building opening.
Conventional barn gates intended to prevent animals from leaving the barn are frequently destroyed by the animals kicking their lower ends adjacent the ground.